


Once Upon These Days

by wintercreek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have walked in companionable silence through the rain-soaked forest for some time before the rainfall lets up and the conversation begins.</p><p>"So, is Athos refreshingly bullshit-free about women in leadership positions, or am I culturally illiterate?" Sam asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon These Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



They have walked in companionable silence through the rain-soaked forest for some time before the rainfall lets up and the conversation begins.

"So, is Athos refreshingly bullshit-free about women in leadership positions, or am I culturally illiterate?" Sam asks.

Teyla sighs heavily. "Somewhere in the middle," she says. She pauses, collecting her thoughts and considering the log that's fallen across the path. "Athos is better about female leaders, recently." Turning away from Sam, she vaults the log and then starts to give Sam a hand-over; Sam's already landing on the muddy trail behind her.

Sam wrinkles her nose. "Recently, huh? Sounds like my people." She lifts her eyebrows as she continues, "And 'better' but not 'perfect,' am I right?"

"Quite right," Teyla tells her. "For every ten Athosians who are happy to follow me, there is one who thinks my time would be better used in child-rearing. It's the usual false concern about how our people can survive the Wraith if every woman does not devote her life to reproduction."

"And what do you do?" Sam lifts a branch away from their faces and holds it until Teyla's passed under.

Teyla smiles ruefully. "Ignore it and wait for them to discover a sudden difficulty in finding partners for the honorable act of procreation. Unfortunately, sometimes they find a like-minded person who reinforces their views."

"An intergalactic constant - male chauvinists and their panderers." Sam grimaces. "Only feminist men for me, please."

Teyla raises an eyebrow. "And feminist women?" She's pleased to have remembered the Earth word for this type of equalist.

"And feminist women," Sam agrees. "In fact, I think I have a preference for female feminists. Strictly in the interest of supporting the sisterhood, of course."

"Of course," Teyla laughs. "Although," she says as she leans in, "I would prefer that you not think of me in a sisterly manner." As their lips meet, she hears Sam murmur, "Oh no. Not sisterly at all."

The hanging moss drips lightly on them as they stand there, embracing, kissing leisurely. They spend so much time leading others, elsewhere in their lives. Here and now there is no leader and no follower, only the slide of Sam's tongue on Teyla's. A drop of water slips icily down Teyla's neck and she shivers, half in chill and half delight. It feels like a strange benediction, like leadership with its privilege and its burden.

When they part, continuing on their mission as they inevitably must, Teyla's mind wanders to all the battles they each fought to be where they are today. As ever, she knows it's worth it.


End file.
